


Amongst other things, AUs and Fanfics

by KarmaIsDeku



Category: I WILL ADD IN OTHER FANDOMS JUST NOT NOW, Other Fandom Tags to Be Added, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaIsDeku/pseuds/KarmaIsDeku
Summary: Some AUs and fanfics my stupid mind cooked up and I have no time to settle. I’m taking a page out of heyhamlet’s book.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Eldrich AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AU Repository](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875633) by [heyhamlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhamlet/pseuds/heyhamlet). 



> Ok so my stupid ass brain decided to not fucking work on fanfics I am writing, but contribute to AU ideas instead. 
> 
> T-T I’m so sorry.

Izuku has a sister, a mother and a father(cough cough Hisashi)

\- So he has a quirk, he named it Yin Yang.

\- His quirk acts like light and dark, he has another living being inside of him, kinda like Tokoyami.

\- The being inside he named it Yamikumo

Hisashi is slightly abusive, and Inko’s an alcoholic. His sister is sent away to college and lives in her college dorm.

\- All of them hate Izuku because of his quirk

\- When he went out of control that one time, he put Hisashi in a coma, and the guy still hasn’t woken up yet(good).

\- Inko hits him and constantly reminds him of his failure and that he’s useless. Also forced him to take quirk suppressant pills, so he wouldn’t get overwhelmed by the urge again.

\- His sister saw everything that happened that day, and hates him a lot. She’s a daddy’s girl. 

  
  
When UA installed dorms, he was happy to get away, but he still has to go back on weekends. He came back with bruises, but he always covered them with makeup. 

\- Even in UA he takes the suppressants.

\- The suppressants have a side effect, if taken for too long a period of time, the quirk might be permanently affected. Of course, Inko wants that, and doesn’t tell him about the side effect. Only from Yaoyorozu, then he knows about the effect.   
  


One night, he forgets to take the suppressants, and Mineta happened. So Yamikumo went out of control, and only with Bakugou’s help they were able to control the situation. 

\- He tells 1-A why he has a second quirk, he skims over the details about OFA. 

\- Deku protection squad formed with more members joining. 

\- Aizawa also joins. Dadzawa is kinda official.   
  
  


Inko was arrested after Nedzu sent the video footage of 1-A dorms to the police, he recorded the entire conversation. And Hisashi, who just woke up and was about to beat Izuku’s ass for getting him into a coma, was also arrested. 

\- His sister was watched over, but she doesn’t really have a powerful quirk, she has telekinesis like Inko, just only slightly stronger. 


	2. You Are Who You Are AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has a quirk. And his body suffers because of it. This AU was inspired by Billy Milligan, who in real life has 24 different personalities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Hope you guys enjoy this! This was one of my more concrete ideas.

Izuku has a quirk that splits his personality. He has to control all of them professionally, or else they will tear him apart mentally. He has good control, but they still kinda go crazy.   
  


Only All Might knows about his birth quirk. Inko doesn’t know, he kept it a secret from her, and Hisashi... well he’s a douche.   
  


Aizawa gradually finds out, when he notices that Izuku’s personality changed slightly during the ball throw. Fully finds out after the USJ incident. Ball throw from Canon to Actor. (Lucky Actor knows what’s going on, so he quickly pretends to be Canon.)

Class 1-A also finds out, when he gets hit by a quirk that separates all his personalities. This happens after the Kamino Ward Incident. They already suspected it, but no evidence. 

In the end, all of the personalities merge, with the Canon one being the leader. So he gets all the quirks they possess.

Personalities he has:

  1. Actor (Copy) 
  2. Canon (OFA) 
  3. Villain (Quirkless) 
  4. BAMF (Telekinesis) 
  5. Asshole (Pyrokinesis) 
  6. Mute (Song) 
  7. Reckless (Hot Blood)
  8. Female (Nature) 
  9. Idol (Charisma) 
  10. Suicidal (Depression)
  11. Vigilante (Rewind Time)
  12. Assassin (Stealth) 
  13. Weapon (War Creation)
  14. Grim Reaper (Reaper) 



Quirks:

1\. Copy

He can copy all the quirks he has knowledge of, more knowledge the better the control. Can control the quirks that other personalities have, since they are part of him. 

2\. OFA

Exactly the same as canon.

3\. Quirkless

-NIL-

4\. Telekinesis 

He can control all the objects he has as long as they’re within a 1 mile radius from him. Can also make invisible telekinesis weapons, but they take out a lot of his stamina. 

5\. Pyrokinesis

He can make and control fire, from all parts of his body. If he uses it for too long, overheat, heatstroke and burns may occur. 

6\. Song

What he sings, will become reality. Overuse sore throat. 

7\. Hot Blood

He will become fired up when posed with a challenge. Too optimistic. Like Kirishima

8\. Nature

Can control flora and fauna. Is known as the guardian of nature, can fly and heal. 

9\. Charisma 

Can control the amount of charisma he gives out. Small amount, less noticeable. Big amount, all attention goes to him. Can also change other people’s charisma level, and make weapons from charisma. 

10\. Depression 

Thinks thoughts that make people go crazy. Affects himself also. Can also make weapons, though are all related to death. Favourite is the scythe. 

11\. Time Rewind

Can turn back time. But only he himself will know what would happen. After he turns back time, he cannot use his quirk for 0.1 long he turns back time. Eg. Turns back time 1 hour, cannot use quirk 10 minutes

12\. Stealth

Gives him perfect silence, perfect balance, low presence. 

13\. War creation

Can create any war weapon. Cannot create anything that he does not have proper knowledge of. Eg. Knows guns well, can create them. Doesn’t know grenades well, cannot make them. 

14\. Reaper 

A reaper as his assistant. He can guide souls, and pressure people into killing themselves. 

Background stories:

  1. Parents fight all the time, escape by reading books for knowledge of his quirk. Has many poker faces, literally like a magician. Dragged to an acting job by a friend, became a part time actor.
  2. Canon
  3. All Might rejected his dreams, swore revenge against everyone.
  4. Literally tired of being bullied all the time, stood up to bullies, quirk appeared.
  5. Still friends with bakugou, quirk appeared at 4, also bullied people.
  6. Killed inko by accident, hisashi is an asshole and abused him, went mute.
  7. Hisashi is very energetic. Probably related to Kirishima at one point. 
  8. Is female, almost the same as Canon. Nature quirk appeared during the slime villain incident, literally all the boys in 1-A crush on her, she actually has zero idea. 
  9. Sing songs in free time to get away from an abusive family. Got found by a talent scout, made into an idol. 
  10. Canon, just that he has a pessimistic mindset. When all might say no, he actually jumped, but then manifested his quirk into devil wings. 
  11. Mom killed by villain dad. Survives by himself. Jokes around with Eraser a lot. 
  12. An assassin saw him kill a pedophile by accident, training him to be an assassin. 
  13. Dad died, mom busy with jobs all the time. Reading war books because of interest, quirk knowledge from that. 
  14. Sought revenge against Hisashi and Inko. Killed them both, knew what he done wrong, stopped doing it mostly but still sometimes. 




	3. Death Game AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has a quirk~~ UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) For some reason I really like death.

Izuku has a death quirk. 

Let’s him see ghosts, tell when people are gonna die, how they die and by who. Also lets him see karma, bad and good. Curses and blessings as well. He can also be died and revived, but that has a limit too. He can’t be immortal forever, cause he didn’t want that option when his reaper appeared and asked.

Can collect dead souls that are willing to be collected, they fuel his power source. More souls equal to more power and control. 

Can also make weapons, but he favours the scythe. 

Katsuki is still a dick to Izuku, but stops when the Kamino incident happens. 

The first time he used his death quirk publicly is during the sports festival, otherwise it’s just normal and he gets through stuff quirkless. 

Mirio has OFA. 

He also has this grim reaper advisor that tells him what to do. 

He was actually horrified when he first saw Shouta, so many fucking curses on him alone. 

Quirk: Death Game

Maybe Tokoyami x Izuku

Izuku has long hair~ :)))

During USJ Izuku jumped in front of Katsuki to take the hit, he sensed that Kacchan would die if he was hit so… yeah he ended up in the infirmary... again :(

(Recovery Girl was really mad)


	4. Link Start AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> And this AU was kinda inspired by Accidental Bonding by What_Is_Sleep_T_T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all are gonna hate me for this AU

Izuku has a medical condition, he was born premature and had a weak heart.

  
He couldn’t run and jump like other children, but his mind still works fine.

Bakugou is aware of his heart condition, so he doesn’t go too far when bullying him.

His quirk activates when he has a strong emotional attachment to someone, and he copies their quirk. But this worsens his heart condition so he pretends he was quirkless when young, so he wouldn’t copy others’ quirks by accident and hurt himself.

One day in dorms after he got OFA, which strengthened his quirk and it’s drawbacks, he copies Aizawa’s quirk by accident. All Might didn’t know about this, so to receive an urgent call from Aizawa that Izuku coughed up blood shocked him like hell. 

-All Might sees Izuku as the son he never had.

  
When they got to Recovery Girl she smacked them and treated him. But his condition worsened substantially, because his connection with Aizawa was really really strong (like a dad’s connection with a son).

Nedzu wanted to pull him out of the hero course, but Bakugou stops him and pleads for Izuku to stay.   
  


The principal agreed, but Izuku was to wear a choker so his condition could be monitored by Recovery Girl. 


	5. Teacher AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s a teacher now
> 
> This AU is inspired by It Takes a Child to Teach a Village by Plantsandpaints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp enjoy

Izuku is a teacher and assassin(part time)

He takes down villains and also teaches them. 

He also has a revival quirk, when people die they come back to life. 

Teaches Eri, Kota, Tomura and small fry. 

...He likes metal bats and crowbars 

He met Eri when he was employed to be a teacher for the eight precepts. He killed most of the small fry, and made it out with Eri without the Eight precepts catching him. They chased him for a year tho, but gave up when Eri’s little brother manifested the same quirk she had. 

Chisaki killed Eisuke during the raid, but he was revived by Izuku. In return Izuku killed chisaki, but revived him to arrest him. 

He also meets Stain in middle school, and educates him about killing mindlessly. Stain was scared, but became his fan. When Stain appeared in Hosu and he saw Izuku when he was about to kill Iida Jr. Needless to say he ran off and swore not to kill any heroes that he didn’t have evidence that they were corrupt.

When USJ, he threatened to cancel lessons, proceeded to kill three of the villains, and demanded twice as much homework from them. Class 1-A was shooketh. Aizawa was like ‘I feel your pain’.

Muscular was one of his old students and Deku traumatised him so when he saw Deku he was like ‘nope I’m outta here deal with this shit yourself’, and proceeds to yeet himself off the cliff of Kota’s hideout 


	6. Shitty Dad Might AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all might is a bitch and dad might is non-existent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I know I’m supposed to be updating my other fics especially Void but 1) writer’s block struck again and 2) I had completely forgotten I had exams now I'm cramming all I can into my small ass brain anyway enjoy this might be one of the chapters you guys might get to enjoy before I come back after exams which may be a long time coming I’m sorry—

Basically, Midoriya is All Bitch’s biological son and he knows it. He doesn’t like it though. Cause for one, he has a twin brother with two quirks but he doesn’t have a single one, and two, is emotionally neglected by both Inko and Blond Bastard.   
  
\- He actually isn’t Inko’s biological son, he’s her sister’s.   
\- Yagi was cheating on both at the same time.   
\- The boys just so happened to be born on the same day, but Umiko, Inko’s sister, died while giving birth to Izuku.   
\- Izuku’s hair was green like Inko’s, so it was easy to lie to Inko and say that he was her child.   
\- All Bitch forged documents and bribed the hospital stuff not to say anything.   
\- Izuku found out when he was in the dorms and overheard the bitch talking on the phone confessing to Inko what he had done 15 years ago. Mirio comforted him when he told him what happened.  
\- OFA went to Mirio, since Mikumo (Izuku’s half brother) already has two quirks.

Nana, Sorahiko, and Mirai are supportive of his dreams to become a hero, even though his father disagrees and tries to put him down as much as he can.

\- And no, you didn’t read it wrongly, in this AU Nana is alive since back-up arrived just in time. She only had to spend a week in the hospital.   
\- At first, Mirai wasn’t supportive of Izuku, and thought he was lying. He then challenged the poor boy to a duel, and which Izuku won, but not without the cost of his left eye’s sight.   
\- Yes cause of Nighteye Izuku is half blind.   
\- He finds it cool though, it’s like heterochromia  
\- Mirai walked in on them fighting over Izuku being a hero, and defended him.  
\- He became a dad.  
\- Literally.   
  


Hisashi is Inko’s brother, and he supports Izuku’s dreams wholeheartedly. 

\- He’s very kind, and helps Izuku when he’s in trouble. He also gives Izuku very good advice.   
\- He works in the intelligence department of heroics, and gets help from Izuku occasionally for help in dealing with baddies.   
\- Everyone in Class 1-A loved him.   
\- Although during Kamino Ward, he was killed when All Bitch and AFO were fightning by accident. He was at the scene of the fight when he saw metal poles (courtesy of AFO) rocketing towards Ass Might.   
\- Yeah he totally played the self sacrificial role that Izuku normally played. He got impaled by the poles, and died on scene. Izuku was rescuing Bakugo aka Kacchan aka Explodobitch cause Kirishima begged him to. He saw everything first hand when he went back to cheer AFO on secretly (no lie, he’s actually gonna do that).  
 _\- “I’m sorry... for everything... and that I couldn’t be there for you longer...”_ were the last words said by Hisashi before he died.  
\- Izuku was grieving for days, and Kaminari actually had to shock him to make him pass out and go to sleep. 

He changed his hairstyle and looks as soon as he could, which was before the entrance exams for UA. 

\- After exams when he passed, Nedzu asked him why he wasn’t recommended. He sighed, and looked directly at him and said.   
\- “ _Well, why don’t you ask the bitch himself?”_  
\- He has white hair and black highlights, as a sign of Nana’s support for him and an opportunity to piss his father off. The white was for the first holder of OFA, which Nana told him about.  
\- Also has piercings and the scar from the duel with Nighteye.   
\- Poor man is still sorry about it and still apologised for being such an asshole.   
  


Bakugou is still the same old bitch to Izuku. Mikumo is Kacchan’s friend, and they bullied Izuku together when he was diagnosed quirkless.   
  


All Might kinda asks for forgiveness halfway? And tried to change. Izuku gave him a second chance.

\- But that bitch broke his trust the moment he got it.   
\- He tried to decide Izuku’s hero name for him, and also tried to convince Mirio to hand OFA over to Izuku to make him his ‘successor’.   
\- Both times failed.   
\- Aizawa found out their horrendous relationship, and resorted to keeping blond bitch away from Izuku.  
\- He tried to keep Explodobitch away too, and luckily Kirishima was there to help him out. 

Izuku’s best friends are Momo and Kami and Hito. Cause they actually understand him and treat him like a REAL HUMAN BEING—

\- Yeah they actually do.   
\- Momo is sick of her fancy lifestyle, Kami is sick of being called stupid all the time, and Hito is sick of his ‘villainous quirk’.   
\- And of course, Izuku is sick of people’s shit and how they treat him all the time.   
  


And Dadzawa and Dadzu are official in this one. And so is Older Protective Siblings (OPS) Mirio and Tamaki and Nejire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t kill me cause of this AU😔😔😔

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I kinda need help so I’m consulting this and writing it here. This isn’t really anything special but I kinda need to rant and get this off my chest. If you want you can skip this, I’m not forcing you or anything.
> 
> So uh... how do I deal with finding out my sexuality?? I just found out that I’m demisexual, but both my parents and my brother are homophobic. So I can’t exactly consult them, and the people I actually trust aren’t in the same school as me. 
> 
> And also, how to deal with stress, depression, some insecurities and possible betrayal at the same time??? I’m also bipolar, and may or may not have scared off most of my classmates because of talking about blood and ways to die. Worst thing is, I have some unhealthy trust problems back from experiences in Primary school, and I don’t really like telling others my personal feelings, doing so makes me feel weak for some reason. 
> 
> I don’t exactly know how to consult others with this, and if I tell my teacher there’s a high chance she might call my parents, so no thanks.
> 
> Uh... so thanks for actually being patient and reading this through. I needed that. :)


End file.
